Filtration systems are long in use for a variety of purposes and elitist in a wide diversity of configurations.
Self-cleaning filter systems are configured for rinsing (cleaning) the filtration media effectively without the need to open and dismantle the unit for cleaning the filter unit and the filtration media manually.
Self-cleaning filter systems are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,911 discloses a liquid filtering device, particularly for water irrigation installations, comprising a housing with inlet and outlet ports, a filter assembly within the housing, which comprises a filter member of a hollow elongated cylindrical configuration and a support member about which the filter member is adapted to spin during reverse, flushing liquid flow from the outlet to the inlet of the housing, characterized by a rotatable sprinkler member provided in an annular space between the outer surface of the support member and the inner surface of the filter member, and by valve means for feeding the liquid from the outlet to the sprinkle member, causing the latter to rotate and spray liquid jets therearound against the said inner surface of the filter member.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,192,528 discloses an apparatus, comprising a ring disc filter system having a housing, a stack of ring disc filter elements in the housing with an inlet and an outlet for fluid to flow from the inlet through the stack of filter elements and outwardly to the outlet, a plurality of spine legs internally of said stack of ring disc elements, a fluid diverter to direct fluid during normal filtering operations from the inlet through the ring disc filter elements to create a filtering action, the improvement comprising: a. a spray tube positioned internally of said spine legs and having a plurality of fluid orifices therethrough axially spaced along the length thereof; b. said spray tube being disposed inwardly of said stack of ring disc filter elements for directing fluid outwardly through said ring disc filter elements to flush impurities into the housing; c. an outlet for discharging the fluid with impurities from the apparatus; and d. a compression plate assembled on said spray tube for normally holding the filter elements together for filtering out impurities in the fluid; and said compression plate and said spray tube being movable together in response to fluid pressure flowing upwardly in the spray tube to relieve pressure on the filter elements to thereby open the spaces between the filter elements to facilitate the flushing action.